


you're the song i sing again and again

by so_real



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, basically they get two dogs lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_real/pseuds/so_real
Summary: '"They look like you," Seonghwa comments, making the younger boy gasp."They do not!" he screeches, turning to give Seonghwa an affronted look. The dogs start whining when Wooyoung's attention gets redirected, their big ears flattening until Wooyoung turns back to coo little nonsenses at them."Why are you offended? They're cute," Seonghwa tells the back of his head. Wooyoung laughs when one of the dogs manages to lick his face, and tries to get his hand through the wire to pet them.'ORthe one where Wooyoung and Seonghwa get two dogs
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81
Collections: Wooyoung Love Central Fic Fest 2019





	you're the song i sing again and again

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! im really excited for this lol thankies to woolovecentral for being patient w me being late to literally everything im Sorry
> 
> my prompt was: Wooyoung and Seonghwa going on a dinner date and somehow ending up with two puppies instead (and no dinner) after passing by a pet store on the way.
> 
> im sorry i changed it, you should always adopt!
> 
> title is from The Anchor by Bastille
> 
> and as always thanks to Mire and Micka ilu

It's Tuesday, which means it's date day for Seonghwa and Wooyoung.

After two and a half years, they have it down to an art, going out once a week to their favorite chicken place, which is not fancy, but has the best boneless chicken in the area. Seonghwa would rather die than say it out loud and risking boosting Wooyoung's ego, but seeing Wooyoung stuff his mouth with chicken is one of his favorite things in the world.

They're on their way there today, Wooyoung's hand held firmly in Seonghwa's inside his coat pocket, and the younger boy rambling about something Yeosang told him. Seonghwa listens, trying not to show the fond smile that threatens to appear on his face as Wooyoung whines.

He's about to make a smart comment when Wooyoung suddenly stops dead in his tracks with a gasp, his hold on Seonghwa making him halt with a surprised sound.

"Hyung, look!" Wooyoung exclaims, already pulling him in the direction of whatever he's seen. Seonghwa has no option but to follow him, his hand feeling cold when Wooyoung pulls his out of his pocket. "Look at them!"

Seonghwa's eyes finally locate the source of Wooyoung's excitement. In front of them there's a big plot of land that used to be a construction site. It has been repurposed, now, apparently, and in its place there's what looks like an animal shelter. From one of the big kennels, two short-legged dogs wag their tails and jump in Wooyoung's direction.

Wooyoung coos as he skiddles to a crouch in front of them, practically smushing his face against the wire of the fence. The two little dogs go absolutely ballistic, jumping on top of each other and trying to lick Wooyoung's fingers through the wire.

"Hello, hello little ones," Wooyoung croons at them, wiggling his fingers in front of their faces. "Aren't you the cutest things? Hyung, look at their little butts I'm going to _die_."

Seonghwa looks at the dogs, watching as their butts wiggle with how hard they're wagging their tails. Their fur is orange and white, and their little black eyes look adorably up at Wooyoung, who is looking at them with the same expression.

"They look like you," Seonghwa comments, making the younger boy gasp.

"They do not!" he screeches, turning to give Seonghwa an affronted look. The dogs start whining when Wooyoung's attention gets redirected, their big ears flattening until Wooyoung turns back to coo little nonsenses at them.

"Why are you offended? They're cute," Seonghwa tells the back of his head. Wooyoung laughs when one of the dogs manages to lick his face, and tries to get his hand through the wire to pet them.

"They _are_ ," he says, voice full of awe. Seonghwa watches him play with them for a little longer, not hiding his fondness as Wooyoung giggles and talks to the dogs like one might talk to a baby. It's cute, he has to admit, Wooyoung with dogs; but then again, Wooyoung is cute most of the time, even when he's being annoying. Seonghwa really should tell him more, but it's easy to fall into the same back and forth they always do. It's fun, and it's comfortable, and it's how they show they care for each other.

Still, when Wooyoung looks like this, face scrunched up in glee and high pitched laughter making his entire frame shake, Seonghwa wishes he were better and could tell him how he adores him.

He gets too focused on how cute his boyfriend is, because he can't say he's expecting the next line that comes out of Wooyoung's mouth. "We should get them."

Seonghwa slams back to reality, eyes opening wide as he looks at Wooyoung in shock. Wooyoung, in turn, is looking up at him with a pleading face that's not too far off from the one the dogs are wearing.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Wooyoung's pout only accentuates. "Look at them, please, they need a home," he pleads.

"Wooyoung," he starts, and he feels like he's scolding a child. "We are not getting _two_ dogs."

"But _hyung_!" Wooyoung whines, his eyes threatening to water with how hard he's pouting. "You're the one who's always complaining about the apartment getting lonely when I'm not there, think of how much company they would keep you!"

"I- that's not how it works!" Seonghwa stammers. It is true that working home while Wooyoung is out gets lonely sometimes, but he highly doubts two dogs are the solution, no matter how cute they are.

Wooyoung's lower lip starts to wobble. "Please," he begs, and Seonghwa isn't used to Wooyoung being so adamant about things. Sure, he's stubborn, but it's usually a lot more light-hearted. This nearly crying over something he's set his mind to is new and it takes Seonghwa aback, making his protective instinct come out.

"Hey," Seonghwa says, crouching beside Wooyoung and placing a hand on his cheek gently. Wooyoung lets out a shivering breath and presses against Seonghwa's touch. "Wooyoungie, what's wrong?"

"It's just," Wooyoung starts, with a little voice. Seonghwa brushes his thumb over his cheekbone and Wooyoung's eyes find his. "I really wanna adopt a dog with you, you know?"

"Oh."

"And… I wanted to tell you and- and actually talk you into it, but _look at them_ ," Wooyoung points at the two dogs, who seem to have sensed his mood change and are now sitting by his side, ears down and curled tails still.

Seonghwa eyes the dogs for a second, and then Wooyoung again. His eyes are serious, and even if he's still pouting, there's an air of resolve around him. "Is this something you've really thought over?"

Wooyoung quickly nods, eyes bearing into Seonghwa's. "I've wanted this for forever. I know you're worried because you think it's a sudden thing, but I've thought about it, and I love you, and we have the resources right now, and I really want to get a dog or half a dozen with you."

Seonghwa can just look at him, awestruck at the declaration, as he feels something in his chest give way. It's then that he knows he'll give in. Not only because Wooyoung makes a strong point (they really have enough saved up to take the dogs in), but also because he can't say no to those hopeful eyes. God, he really is too weak to Wooyoung. "Okay," he concedes, and Wooyoung's face lights up in absolute delight. "Let's go see them first, though, yeah?"

"Yes? For real?" Wooyoung's voice is breathy and his eyes are filled with stars where they look up at Seonghwa. And how could Seonghwa deny him anything when he's the center of the entire universe? He nods, and the next thing he knows he's being pushed back by the force of Wooyoung's embrace. He falls on his ass, but he doesn't particularly care when Wooyoung plants a kiss on his mouth. "Thank you, thank you so much, hyung," Wooyoung laughs into his mouth. Seonghwa just kisses him back for a moment, effectively shutting him up.

"Let's go see them, okay?" Seonghwa suggests when they part. Wooyoung nods fervently, quickly getting up and pulling at Seonghwa's hand until he's dragging him to the front door of the shelter.

There, a girl with pink hair and a nose ring greets them warmly, smiling wide when Wooyoung asks to see the dogs.

"Ah, the corgis, yes! They're two little balls of sunshine, you'll love them," she assures them as they walk over to the kennel the dogs are in. They are already waiting by the door, little butts wiggling with excitement that only gets redoubled when they spot Wooyoung.

"Can we go inside?" Wooyoung asks, a bit shyly. The girl laughs and opens the door happily for him. Wooyoung nearly buzzes with happiness, pulling Seonghwa inside the kennel with him. "Hello! Hello babies, oh my God, you're so cute."

Wooyoung sits on the floor in the middle of the kennel, letting the two dogs climb over him and lick his face. He just giggles, happily petting them and nuzzling his face against their thick fur. Seonghwa is sure the goo goo eyes he's giving him would make him throw up if he saw himself in the mirror.

"Their names are Courgette and Munchie," the pink-haired girl explains to Seonghwa, seeing as Wooyoung is busy at the moment. "Their previous owner was a very elderly lady who couldn't take care of them anymore, so they're used to being inside a flat. They are sort of a package deal, though."

Seonghwa gives her a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"They are brothers, you see. They've been together their entire life, and the lady stated that they be adopted together. They get sad if they are apart for too long," she says with a small smile.

"It's perfect!" Wooyoung exclaims from the floor. He has one of the dogs sitting on his lap and the other perched on his knee, and is looking up at Seonghwa like a child on Christmas day. "We'll get them both, right?"

And Seonghwa curses his inability to say no to his boyfriend in that very moment. "I suppose," he sighs. The look of absolutely glee on Wooyoung's face is worth all the trouble the dogs will surely cause.

"That's wonderful!" The girl exclaims, and she looks genuinely happy. Seonghwa really can't feel bad about this decision, can he? "I'll get the paperwork ready if you want to look at it?"

"Yes, please!" Wooyoung chirps, squishing one of the dogs' face. The dog tries to lick his face in return.

"Perfect, then. If you'll come with me…" the girl points in the direction of the office.

"Wooyoungie, c'mon," Seonghwa prompts him. Wooyoung carefully lays the dogs on the ground again, petting them as they try to follow him out the kennel.

"Just a minute, babies, I'll be right back, I promise," he coos at them before closing the door behind him. He turns to Seonghwa with the biggest smile on his face and clings to his arm. "Let's do this."

They listen as the girl cheerfully guides them through the entire adoption process, explaining all the requirements the dogs meet, and the ones they will have to meet. Wooyoung nods happily throughout it all, practically bouncing in place as his hand holds Seonghwa's tightly. Seonghwa can do nothing but look at him fondly.

"So with the adoption fee and a signature here, they're all yours," she says, smiling at them.

Wooyoung turns to Seonghwa then, his eyes serious. "We're really doing this, right? No takebacks now."

Seonghwa rolls his eyes at him. "Yes, we're getting two dogs."

Wooyoung's smile could probably power the entire country.

They sign, and give her the adoption fee, and before Seonghwa knows it, he's saying his goodbyes to the girl and being handed a leash with an overexcited dog at the other end of it. He looks at his equally overexcited boyfriend, feeling lost.

"Let's get them home, hyung!" He says, and Seonghwa nods, letting the dog (what did she say it's name was, _Courgette_?) pull him in the direction of their flat.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually let Wooyoung talk you into getting not one, but _two_ dogs," Yeosang says incredulously when he and Hongjoong come over the next month.

They're sitting on the couch, watching as Wooyoung and Hongjoong play with the two corgis, and Seonghwa hates to admit it, but the dogs have grown on him.

"You know how he is, like you could deny him of anything," Seonghwa replies, because he knows Yeosang is as whipped for his best friend as Seonghwa is.

"Yeah, well, but I'm not the one who has to live with him _and two dogs,_ " Yeosang counters.

"No, you're the one who has to live with _Hongjoong_ and a grumpy cat," Seonghwa points out. Yeosang tilts his head towards him in silent agreement

" _Hey_!" Hongjoong calls out indignantly from the floor. They both ignore him.

"You know, sometimes the fact that we're dating each other's best friends weirds the hell out of me," Yeosang confesses. Seonghwa nods.

"Me too, man."

"I think it's cute!" Wooyoung points out from under one of the dogs.

"I think you're both losers," Hongjoong adds, grinning. They ignore him again. He doesn't seem to mind when Munchie starts licking his cheek.

Seonghwa looks at all his favorite people gathered around the two insufferably adorable corgis and has to begrudgingly accept that he doesn't regret letting Wooyoung talk him into this at all.

**Author's Note:**

> boop! 
> 
> find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thewintersobber)!


End file.
